Andrew-G199
"Don't mess with a viper ready to strike!" - Andrew-G199 Andrew-G199 is a SPARTAN-III currently fighting for Trost. He is one of the few surviving Spartan IIIs to make it to Trost and still fight there to this day. Biography Early Life Spartan Andrew-G199 was born on October 22, 2539 in the capital city of the planet Tribute; Casbah, in the Epsilon Eridani System. In the year 2544, Andrew James Tyberius is kidnapped from his orphanage and replaced by a flash clone, to be conscripted into the Spartan-III program; serving in Gamma Company. He is renamed Andrew-G199. In 2548 Lieutenant Commander Kurt-051 remarks on Andrew's expertise in Assault Class weapons. In 2550 during field exercises Andrew is noted to interrogate NCOs with brutality and ruthlessness, ONI takes interest in this trait. In the late months of 2552, after the destruction of Alpha Halo, Andrew spends his life on Earth. He was removed from Gamma Company with the intent to join a squad for anti-insurrection operations. After receiving a transmission detailing the death of his teachers, trainers, and friends at the hands of the Covenant, Andrew is found in an altercation nearly killing a marine. He spends one month, two weeks and three days in Barnaby Military Hospital’s Psychiatric Ward. At the end of his time in the hospital, Andrew’s main psychiatrist gives the Spartan a gift. A silver flask with the names of Andrew’s classmates engraved on it. The flask has been on or near Andrew since then. In 2553 and 2554, Andrew spends 11 months on New Harmony in an Insurrection base. The time spent here was used to spy on the local Insurrection. During his time here, Andrew began to develop skills as a bomb maker, hacker, and fine tuned his skills as a clandestine intelligence officer. This operation, better known as Operation Outcast, was successful in its primary objective, destroy the local Insurrection. The final battle of this operation scarred Andrew’s conscious and would eventually come to haunt him. For the next six years Andrew is deployed across UNSC space; destroying Insurrection Strongholds and Covenant Remnant Bases. Trost Years Shortly after being deployed to Trost in 2560, Andrew was thrown into the defense of the planet against a Flood outbreak. In an engagement with Covenant Remnant forces, Andrew’s patrol was decimated, Andrew himself was injured, resulting in the replacement and reinforcement of his left knee, as well as the creation of his small radar emitter array. In the following months Andrew’s degrading conscious finally wore away, resulting in a full mental breakdown. Andrew experienced sleep deprivation, hallucinations, and blackouts. After a few counselling sessions, Andrew was prescribed supplemental anti-depressants as well as told to cut back on his drinking. During his years prior to Trost, Andrew fine tuned his skills as a hacker and as an improvised explosives expert. His distaste for authority fueled his drive to perfect these crafts. During the Flood outbreak, his skills as a bomb maker were put to use, creating firebombs to lay waste to large numbers of Flood. Andrew was evacuated from the system when, in a last ditch effort from the UNSC, the local Halo was fired. After the firing of the Halo, Andrew was tasked with guarding civilian and military efforts to rebuild Trost’s infrastructure. One year later, Andrew is approached by the Office of Naval Intelligence, initially he refuses to give them a straight answer. After several weeks of harassment and consideration, he accepts the offer and becomes an O.N.I. field agent. Two years after that, Andrew learns of the declassification of Operation Outcast and writes a short memoir of the operation.The memoir describes the basics of the operation but focuses mainly on the order to kill his best friend and the effects of said action years later.﻿ In October 2562 Andrew is brought Javelin Complex in Serath, it is here that he is tasked with testing MJOLNIR GEN 2 Viper Class Armor. Andrew retired his radar emitters shortly after receiving his new armor, as the Artemis serves a similar function. In the early months of 2563, Andrew is assigned to Fireteam Winter and restationed on the UNSC In Solemn Night. Shortly after the Promethean invasion of Trost, Fireteam Winter is disband and Andrew is tasked with tracking Promethean movements in city sectors lost to the invaders. Personality Andrew is, simply put, Tough, rowdy, and stands for what he believes in. He is loyal to his fellow soldiers to a fault. However his loyalty to O.N.I. is questionable. Loadout Andrew specializes in large assault class weapons. His Loadout includes an unmodified SAW, a Sentinel Battle Rifle, a modified M6C-SOCOM which features a reinforced barrel to accommodate incendiary rounds, and a large combat knife. Appearance Andrew has brown buzz cut hair, a scar on his right cheek and a tattoo of a viper on his left cheek. A tattoo of a large viper's head with fangs displayed dominates his upper back. And twin scars on his abdomen left by the blades of an energy sword. Trivia ''-When presented the opportunity Andrew will shout "Welcome to the Thunder Dome!", before punching his opponent in the face full force in an attempt to crush their skull.'' ''-Andrew's nickname "Viper" branches from the distrust he received from the Insurrection leader in Operation Outcast. He was often called "A viper in the grass."'' '-While Andrew would rather spray and pray he was required by O.N.I. develop skills as a marksman. This led to the incorporation of the Battle Rifle in his Load Out.'